Conventionally, pocket-type tissue packages that store in the package a plurality of compactly folded tissue paper, and wet tissue packages that store a plurality of wet tissues instead of tissue paper, are known. Such pocket-type tissue packages and wet tissue packages are carried by the user, such as when going out, for use.
However, when the pocket-type tissue package or wet tissue package is used while the user is outdoors where there is no waste box or the like available in the vicinity to discard a used tissue paper or wet tissue, the user is troubled by where to discard the used tissue or wet tissue.
For that reason, a package was proposed that was equipped with a used tissue storage receptacle that stores used tissue paper. (For example, see Patent Document 1.)
The package proposed in Patent Document 1 was equipped with a package body that stores tissue paper and a pocket disposed on the package. This package composes the package body by overlapping one end side in a width direction of the sheet material and another end side enclosing wet tissues using a belt-shaped sheet material, and by joining each opening formed at both ends in the longitudinal direction of the sheet material with the one end side and the other end side in an overlapped state. Also, the sheet material positioned at the outer side, of the sheet material in the overlapped state, is folded back to the outer side; both ends of the folded back sheet material in the longitudinal direction are joined to the package body thereby forming the used wet tissue storage receptacle.
[Patent Document 1] Application for Utility Model Registration No. 3079883